A place called home
by Catiecat95
Summary: KakuzuxOC when the akatsuki buy a woman that has been returned over 12 times due to running, biting, throwing, fighting. They get a total handful when they also find out her secret behind her family. She needs to head back for her little sister, but will the organization comply? Please R&R! My first story on here and will take serious critizing! No trolls.


**Caution: Contains Lemon. KakuXOCXHidan**

It's behind me I just know it!

I look back to see in the midst of the darkness, my golden curly locks sailing by as a whistling wind blew by. I listened closely, listening for any signs of movement or sound.

_Where did he go?_

"You should know not to run by now..."

It was him... His low raspy voice that has been haunting my dreams... I quickly look back, nothing or no one was behind me.

I felt a finger graze up the back of my neck and brush the blonde hair. Goose bumps raise on my arms as I felt his warm breath on my collarbone.

"W-What do you want?" I stuttered out and see his face as I look to the side.

His skin was a medium dark, a few scars here and there and stitches lining his cheeks, his eyes were multicolored of a green irises and red sclera looking back at me. His hair was a dark brown and rained down his face. By the look on my face he pulled away with a low chuckle.

I turn to him as he leaned on his hips, "You're fate will be changed soon. You will not be able to change this, we will find you."

"No! This will stop! I don't care how much I have to run!" My ice eyes dart over him as he walked away from me.

"Your ignorance is bliss..." He looked back at me, "Be afraid."

*I awoke from my slumber, my cream colored body in sweat. I was breathing heavily I looked at myself, the dirtied white dressage still cover me and my chains jangled on my wrists as I take a look at my scarred hands.

_I'm still here..._

The other people were all cramped up with me in the cart, some sleeping as I was, the new captures crying til no end, and some just simply looking out the window of the still moonlight that rang through even the cracks of the warped wood above us.

"You're awake Cait?" I heard my sister say softly.

I nod, "Mhm, I had that dream with that man again... But he was peaceful this time."

"Hey! Be quiet in there!" A guard on a horse hit the wooden walls abruptly.

I flinch to the loud noise, keeping my head low.

My sister Carol looks at me with her green eyes, "I can't believe it's only been a year... We are going to have a new sale today..."

The dawns light crept through the cracks in the wall, I squint my eyes as the brightness over took on my face in pinks and orange, "Don't worry, we'll be together... I promise Carol..." My voice cracked a bit, in my heart knowing it was a lie, but trying to keep the distance close between us. She is 5 years younger than me, my being of 22. Her frail hand grasped mine, an innocent smile spreading on her lips.

My heart swelled as the warped wall fell and guards woke everyone up by yelling and kicking, "Get your arses up you fools! We have profit to make!"

"Come on Carol. " I said softly and got up with her.

* * *

~The zombie duo walked through the black market with their cloaks and hats on.

"Kakuzu..." The sound in Hidans' voice was very agitated, "Are you sure that the slave market is here?"

"Yes... Fortunately is it Peins' money we are using..." They walked up to the stage where a bunch of women stood, "Lets go."

The women stood side by side, facing to the people before them. Many of them were dirty and bruised except for the new arrivals. You could tell by their tear stained faces and fidgeting as the guards yelled.

"Hey, Kakuzu.~" Hidan said teasingly, "Look at that one, the sizes on that!"

Kakuzu looked and saw a girl. Her stance was straight and her chest was broad as it held its own buoyant mountains. Her face was dirty along with her dressage like some of the others, and a smaller girl held close nervously to the seam of the side of her dress.

"What the hell is that thing attached to it anyways?" Hidan complained, "She herself looks pretty entertaining..." He cracked a smile most likely to the thoughts of her.

"Hidan, focus. She seems like a worker anyways. She probably has a big price on her. So don't bother." He tried to ignore the sweat that glistened and streamed down between her chest from the rising heat, "We'll need to look for things like the girl next to her, but don't place money, she seems to clingy for us to handle."

The auctioneer stood at his template, a wireless mic in his hand, "Welcome, welcome. Poilutes show on the double, need a slave? We've got bundles! So come around, come around. Just don't tell anyone or else we'll never come to town." The auctioneer twisted his mustache, a bowler hat on his slicked back hair, "So here we have the women, never do we have men. That would be our brother on the other side, Koilette show. Here are the rules for all you first timers... Once you grab her, you may have her. But be sure to get a good glimpse of her price, it's on the right leg, so please don't fret to think twice. So no running or shoving, no stabbing, no raping, no groping, no licking, and most of all, have money please." He gave a coy smile, "Go ahead."

* * *

~I had to unlock Carols death grip on my dress or else they might whip her again. I give her a slight nod and her eyes creased, holding back tears, "Don't cry, we'll be okay."

Just then a shadow loomed over my figure, I look up to see a young man. Black slicked hair and a beard to match. His smile was yellow as his lips were chapped, licking them as he grasped my ankle, "Come here sweet heart, lemmie see your leg..."

He pulled up the grody dress, revealing the numbers I never cared to look at every time. As I glimpsed I saw 5,000.

"Ohhhh..." The man smiled wearily, "You're cheap! You may look like a lot but you are most definitely not a lot. Hehehe I hit the jackpot..."

Just then a hand grasped his head and pulled him back, "Sorry pal, but I'm taking her now."

His hair was like a snow color slicked back and his eyes an amethyst. His smile creeped from ear to ear, "You hear that Kakuzu? She's only 5 grand."

Then it was him... His eyes... From my dreams...

"You..!" I said under my breath.

He just looked away, "I'll go get the guy... Stay Hidan and don't cause trouble."

"Kakuzu, we're supposed to grab her and bring her to him." Hidan said, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah? Well then you're carrying her." He walked ahead, grabbing the auctioneers attention.

The auctioneer pressed his fingers together, a concerned look on his face, "Oh... So you chose this one, eh?"

The snow haired man Hidan, flipped me over his shoulder, "Ah!" I say in surprise.

"Caitlyn!" I hear Carol cry out to me and look in her direction, she reached out, her death grip to no end on my fingers.

"Ow!" My finger tips grew a tad white as she cried, "Carol, no! I'll be returned don't worry!"

* * *

The auctioneer stroked his chin, "I assure you sir, you don't want this one. She has been returned with 18 different buyers after one day, 4 of them even after an hour!"

Kakuzu handed him the 5 grand, "Our house will suffice, don't worry your little head. Just get that sobbing brat off of her."

The auctioneer yelled at the guards and they separated the girls finally.

_***Time**_** pass***

As we walked, Hidan tugging the girls collar and leash as she fought. Their yelling at their peaks, Kakuzus' control at it's limit.

Kakuzu turned around, grabbed Caits' chain and pulled it to him, "We. Are. Almost. There. Now be a good girl and listen to us like the other 3 lovely behind you." He said darkly. His eyes looking deep into her ice blue ones.

The girl to his utmost surprise she muttered to him, "I'm not afraid of you anymore... I reject this fate held before me."

_Not afraid? Not AFRAID? Oh should she be!_

He took of his mask, his tentacles swooping out of his mask, "Dear child... you should be VERY afraid... We are not like the other men you have faced in your past."

She looked him in the eyes, "Every man is the same in that place, they buy a woman to do their dirty work!.."

Hidan went in between and parted us, "Hey at least let me try the merchandise before you beat it to a pulp!" He pleaded.

Kakuzu shoved me away and started to walk again, "Lets go then, carry her if she's just going to fight you Hidan. She's becoming a pain."

"Already on it." He grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulder again.

She kicked and screamed and flew some good punches.

_***Time**_** pass***

Hidan then dropped her, "Here we are. Fucking finally..." He said exasperatedly and a good deep breath.

Kakuzu went in already with the other women.

"You're gonna have to give me a minute..." Hidan wheezed a bit, "I'm tired as fuck from carrying you for 3 miles..."

She looked at him for a bit, studied his body language as he laid on the dirt road in front of the house.

His pale chest heaving up and down, sweat dribble down his forehead to the ground around his hairline.

Suddenly, she bolted.

Hidans grasp not quick enough on the leash as she clipped it off. Only her hands and neck bound.

"AGHHH, Kakuzu is going to fucking MURDER meeee!" He complained running his hands through his hair. He took a breath and got up quickly, muttering out "damn bitch!" before giving chase.

* * *

~ _SHIT! What do I do now!?_

I ran as fast as my feet could take me, over the trunks and under the branches of the forest that I took shelter in. My heart beat wildly in my chest and in my ears.

I swear if I saw this coming I would've jumped over it, but instead I fell into one of the oldest tricks in the book. A pitfall trap...

I heard a menacing laugh, "Hey,"

I look up and see him. A smile crawling up his cheeks.

"Could help but notice you were fucking down there." He said in a smart ass tone.

A long metal rope went around my waist, pulling me up. I pouted and crossed my arms as I hung there.

"You look so fucken pitiful." He set me down and grabbed my wrist, "Lets go inside now. I've had enough of this bullshit."

* * *

~ "Kakuzu. Where is Hidan?" Kisame asked, also getting back from his mission and setting his samehada down, leaning on the couch.

"With his new 'toy', I don't know why the hell he's taking so long out there..."

Just then the door opened and Hidan angrily stepped in holding Cait tightly on her wrist. Passing by muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Who was that delicacy?" Kisame said as Hidans door slammed.

"Caitlyn. She was one of the girls there to buy." Kakuzu stared at the door, _He better not be using her for a ritual..._

"She looked expensive..." Kisame smiled, "Is that why there were not many girls with you?"

Kakuzu gave a slight nod, "_**I'm not afraid of you**_** anymore!"**

She was afraid of him at some point? He swore he's never seen this girl in his life!

_**"I reject this fate held before**_** me..."** the look in her eyes of the way she looked at him gave him a chill up his spine.

_This girl..._ He thought, _She's definitely different..._

There was then a crashing noise in Hidans room.

* * *

_~ I did it..._

I looked at his twitching body on the floor as my breathing was uneven. heaving deeply.

"Hidan?" The door flew open... That man Kakuzu barged in, his face turning red with anger, "I knew we had to use her as an experiment! Just like the others!" He grasped my wrist and pulls me quickly as he walked fast.

He fastened me with the other girls, the ropes leaving a red mark, lightly bruising my wrists.

I look up at him with fear, he then stopped for a second as our eyes met. Tears stained my red cheeks as I made silent sobs, "Please don't..! I have to get back to my sister! She needs me!"

His eyes froze on her chest looking at the swollen cuts on her shoulder blades and turned her around to find more on her back.

He loosened the loops and then looked away, "Stay there and be a good slave. Be a good little human and try not to screw things up."

"Huh?" I watched him walk away...

_What happened?..._

* * *

**My first story ever! Please review, I'd love to hear the feedback. :)**


End file.
